The Chase
by White Nightingale
Summary: This is about Kyouya and a character i made up, Sora. Haruhi and Tamaki are included but it's mainly Kyouya/Sora. A romantic tale set in Paris. Disclaimer: I dont own the host club, but i did make up Sora.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi got off the train with her iPod playing; she looked down around the train station carefully. Her hood was pulled up, so they wouldn't recognise her. She noticed a couple of tall men in suits standing around watching people get off the train, _a couple_ she thought, _uncle, you underestimate me. _

The men were painfully obvious as well; one of them was touching an ear piece probably talking to her uncle. They had a communication system set up, so she would have to be careful. Walking in the opposite direction to them, Haruhi tried to look casual.

She thought about putting her iPod away but it might cause suspicion. She walked towards the stairs trying hard not to look back, but she had to. It was the biggest mistake she made. One of the men saw her and shoved his comrade.

The chase was on. Haruhi flew up the stairs and through the train station, the two men followed her. She was fast, but they would catch her. She ran to the beat of the music, she loved this song. It seemed befitting since there was no hero to save her, Nickelback's Hero played in her ears.

Her uncle wanted to turn her life into a nightmare, but she wouldn't go without a hell of a fight. She was quite a quiet girl but this was something she wasn't going to do willingly. She dodged through the crowd and ran out of the train station.

She knew she'd miss the host club and the moment she boarded the train her heart ached in loneliness. She thought about Tamaki and what he'd be doing. She had considered going to him in the first place, but her uncle would've just destroyed him for trying to keep her away from him. It wasn't supposed to be a chasing game, Haruhi was supposed to lay low for a little while. Things had changed.

She hoped Sora was doing ok; Kyouya would help her so she should be alright. She concentrated on her path running through the rain down a busy street. Lucky for her that mostly everyone was running, she turned a corner and dived into a particularly busy crowd. She slowed to their pace and tried to control her breathing. The men who were chasing her ran passed her, she turned around and went in the opposite direction.

_That was close, _she thought, _but from what I've heard uncle sending two men isn't like you. _Haruhi glanced over her shoulder every so often and came across another five men that night; she'd been dodging them for what seemed like hours. Haruhi was fairly safe but she definitely had to get out of the area fast. She was so tired, her legs obediently carried her but she would have to rest soon.

The sooner she got out of the area the sooner she could rest, she told herself this over and over again so her pace didn't slow. It was darker now and her sight in the dark was poor, so she was pretty much running blind down the poorly lit deserted street. She tried to find a cab but there were no cars about, she had to trust her legs to carry her to safety, wherever that might be.

She heard a man shout somewhere behind her and her heart rate quickened even more, if that were possible. She panicked, they would catch her, and she would be taken away and married off to some rich snobby man. She stumbled on her path and nearly fell, gathering her balance again she ran exhaustedly on.

Haruhi was a poor fighter, well she could beat most girls but seven men would overpower her easily. Running was all she had; every ounce of fighter in her went in to her speed. She passed some alleyways, every street looked the same and she had no idea where she was going.

An alleyway came up on her right and she didn't see the pair of outstretched arms. Someone grabbed her and pulled her into the alleyway, she let out a cry of fear and surprise. Her mouth was quickly covered by a strong hand, the man's other arm was wrapped around her waist pulling her against his chest. She immediately struggled in his grip. There was barely any light in the alleyway and Haruhi's poor eyesight did nothing to help her. The rain had left deep puddles and her feet felt submerged in water.

"Haruhi," someone whispered. That one word made her stop struggling and relax against him. Tamaki was the one who held her. He uncovered her mouth and shhhed her, she leaned her head back against him closing her eyes. She felt safe in his arms and her exhaustion was catching up with her. She didn't care about her water logged feet and soaking clothes, she was safe and content in his arms.

They weren't alone, Haruhi didn't realise but Honey and Mori were in the alleyway. The seven men, who were chasing her, reached the alleyway.

"Honey, Mori," Tamaki whispered. Haruhi felt rather then saw two figures pass her and Tamaki. He was now holding her up and they both knew it, "Thank you." She whispered before falling unconscious. Honey and Mori fought the men and as the fighting sounds died away Tamaki lifted her into his arms. Mori called their driver and soon they were all seated in a big black car, Tamaki refused to let go of Haruhi and no one would push him to. Honey slept most of the way back like Haruhi, Mori offered to call a doctor and have him be at Tamaki's house when they arrived. Tamaki agreed because he couldn't wake Haruhi at all.

When they arrived at his house Tamaki stepped out of the car and walked towards a servant who had come running out of the house. Tamaki went passed him and straight to the house, with Haruhi in his arms.

--

Haruhi slept for 2 days solid and Tamaki stayed by her side all the time. When she finally woke up the doctor checked her over and assured them all that Haruhi would be ok. He ordered a couple days of bed rest and a further week before she could leave the house. Haruhi voiced an objection but the doctor calmly informed her that her illness nearly developed in to pneumonia and with her state of exhaustion she was lucky he wasn't prescribing longer bed rest.

Tamaki thanked the doctor and then he left. Tamaki moved back to the bed and took Haruhi's hand.

"You scared me," Tamaki whispered.

Haruhi was forcing her eyes to remain open, "Gomen nasi."

"I do not blame you, Haruhi, but I can't understand why you didn't tell me about your uncle." Tamaki said.

"My uncle…no one can stop him…sending me away," Haruhi replied, and then something occurred to her. "He can't know I'm here, he'll come and take me away."

"Sshhh calm down, he doesn't know you're here. I won't let him come near you." Tamaki soothed as he stroked her hair, "Doushite? Why does he want to take you away?"

"There is a school in France," Haruhi began, forcing herself to stay awake. "He wants me to go there…and be made in to some trophy wife…to marry one of his business partner's sons…be a housewife."

"I won't let him. I won't let him near you, Haruhi. I promise you, I will protect you," Tamaki said, Haruhi smiled faintly and then slipped into the dream world.

Tamaki discussed her situation with Kyouya. Haruhi had told Kyouya that her uncle was after her and that she had to leave. She didn't tell him much, just to look after Sora and teach her how to act so that no one would know she was gone.

Haruhi and Sora were best friends growing up, but most people thought they were twins. When she asked Sora to do her a favour she agreed instantly. Tamaki knew it wasn't Haruhi the moment Sora arrived and Sora wouldn't betray her promise to Haruhi, so she didn't tell the host club anything about her uncle or where she was going. That was until Haruhi didn't call her, Haruhi had promised to call her and tell Sora that she was alright. When she didn't Sora became very worried and decided to tell the host club where she was or at least where Sora knew her train was going.

Now Sora was sitting in a room in Tamaki's house worrying about Haruhi, no one had told her anything and she decided to go and get answers for herself. She went to open the door but it opened before she got to it.

Kyouya walked in, "How is she?" Sora asked immediately.

Kyouya surveyed the girl in front of him, she was dressed in dark jeans and t-shirt, and her dark hair had been pulled back into a messy ponytail. Her chocolate brown eyes betrayed her frantic concern.

"Haruhi will be fine, she just needs to rest," Kyouya said calmly.

Sora couldn't help it, she hugged Kyouya. She'd felt so guilty that she hadn't told anyone where Haruhi was going until it could have been too late. She felt tears spilling out of her eyes as she clung to Kyouya and an immense relief washed over her.

After Haruhi had left her in Kyouya's care he had discovered that even though she looked like Haruhi she had the opposite character to her. Sora was brash and confident; she had quite a sarcastic and dark sense of humour. She often fought with Kyouya; he provoked her fiery spirit on purpose because he liked her.

Sora felt Kyouya wrap his arms around her, to say she was surprised was an understatement. She thought Kyouya hated her, the way he always made comments about her and provoked her in to a fight. She liked him when she first saw him, he was handsome and business looking but casual. After she spoke to him she changed her mind although she was still attracted to him.

She hated herself for showing this kind of emotion in front of him, but when it came to Haruhi, Sora couldn't stop herself. When Kyouya had first seen Sora he pointed out their different hair lengths and colours, she snapped at him and told him she had it under control. He also noticed that where Haruhi seemed to be quite angel-like, Sora was the opposite.

Sora sniffed and calmed down a bit, "It's my fault," she whispered.

Kyouya pulled back from her to look at her, he could see the guilt in her eyes behind the tears. "You didn't force Haruhi to leave; her uncle is the one to blame for this."

"I should have told you sooner, she could have..." Sora started guiltily.

"She's going to be fine, she just needs some rest. You shouldn't get yourself worked up about something that didn't happen," Kyouya whispered in return as he wiped her tears away.

Sora was speechless; Kyouya was being nice to her, comforting her. She couldn't shift her gaze away from his. Kyouya caught himself before he did anything further, he wouldn't take advantage of her while she was upset. He took a deep breath and stepped back from her.

"You should get some sleep, it's late," Kyouya muttered, "are you staying here?"

Sora was surprised with his sudden change of attitude, "I…I don't know." Sora replied confused and tired, she ran her hand across her forehead as a sign of her tiredness.

"Tamaki won't mind you staying here, I'm sure we will be sorting things out in the morning so you will be needed," Kyouya told her.

"Ok, what about everyone else?" Sora asked him.

"After I told them that Haruhi is going to be fine they went home," Kyouya answered.

"So it's just you and me then," Sora said before she could stop herself, she then shifted her gaze away from his. "I don't want to cause any disruption."

"You aren't, I'll show you to a room," Kyouya said taking her hand and leading her to the door. Sora was shocked by his actions but followed him through the house.

When they got to a door Kyouya let go of her hand and opened the door, Sora's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. The room was fit for royalty, she couldn't stay there.

"I can't…it's…" Sora started, stumbling over her words.

"You can and you will, unless you'd rather sleep outside," Kyouya smirked.

Sora gave him a soft glare, but then smiled and shook her head. Kyouya turned to leave, but Sora caught his arm. He turned back to her and she said, "Thank you."

Kyouya looked at the girl before him; she had so much character and conviction. She was proud of who she was, where she'd come from and she wouldn't let anyone bring her down, but where she was from exactly he didn't really know. Sora stared up at Kyouya, he always appeared so distant but looking into his eyes she felt warmth.

She lifted her hand to the side of his face and moved towards him, his head lowered to meet hers. His lips brushed hers in a light kiss; he leaned down further as his left arm went around her waist bringing her closer to him. His right hand reached to pull her hair free of its band, his hand delved into her hair pulling her closer to him. Sora's arms went around his neck as the kissed deepened and she lost herself in the feeling of kissing him.

When breathing became a necessity they broke apart, Sora smiled up at Kyouya but her briefly forgotten tiredness showed itself and her eye lids felt like lead. She was comfortable in his arms, so much so that she fell asleep on her feet. Kyouya held her weight easily and lifted her up into his arms.

He carried her over to the bed, put her down and covered her over. He brushed the hair out of her face and gently kissed her forehead, he felt a huge part of him wanting to stay and watch her sleep but he managed to drag himself from the room and into another guest room next door.

**I have written more to ths story but i'm waiting for reviews before i post the 2nd chapter, so people press the purple button and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sora heard a knock at her door; she groaned it wasn't morning already was it? She pulled the covers over her head in an attempt to block out the sound. It stopped; Sora sighed and snuggled back down for sleep. The covers were pulled back and Sora covered her eyes to block out the sudden light, Kyouya stood above her. Sora blinked a lot and tried to get her eyes to focus.

"Good morning," Kyouya said.

"There's nothing good about mornings," Sora grumbled.

Kyouya couldn't stop a smile from spreading its way across his face.

"What?!" Sora demanded sitting up.

Kyouya shook his head and then kissed her; she was going to snap at him before he kissed her. Now her anger just faded away as she surrendered to his kiss.

Kyouya moved back and took her hand, "Haruhi's awake, and she wants to see you."

Sora leapt out of bed and dragged Kyouya along with her out the door.

She stopped, "Which way?"

Kyouya led her to Haruhi's room; she opened the door to find Tamaki sitting on the bed and Haruhi lying in it. Sora stepped into the room suddenly nervous when she saw Tamaki. She knew he didn't like her; he made that obvious when she wouldn't tell him where Haruhi was.

Tamaki kissed Haruhi's forehead and walked to the open door sending Sora a look before exiting the room. Sora went to Haruhi.

"Gomen Nasi," Sora said her voice shaking slightly. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi, I should have told them earlier, I should have done something to help you and instead I harmed you."

"Iie Sora, I made you promise not to tell. I was the one who left you all without a full explanation," Haruhi replied taking her hand.

Outside the room Kyouya and Tamaki were talking.

"Do you plan on being mad at Sora and I forever?" Kyouya said dryly.

"I can't understand why you didn't tell me, you're supposed to be my friend," Tamaki replied.

"I did what I did to help Haruhi, and she did what she did to protect you, so, friend, I was protecting you," Kyouya said calmly.

"I don't really blame you," Tamaki sighed. "I was just worried about Haruhi. You didn't have a main part in this, but Sora did so I will be staying mad at her for a while."

Kyouya's eyes narrowed, "she helped Haruhi, don't be so quick to blame her."

"We won't talk about it anymore, what's done is done," Haruhi said. "So, have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?" Sora asked confused.

"Kyouya, how you feel about him," Haruhi grinned when Sora blushed.

"Not exactly, how did you know?" Sora questioned.

"A best friend knows," Haruhi answered. "So, what happened?"

Sora blushed again and Haruhi laughed, "We kissed."

Haruhi smiled at her best friend, Sora had a tough time growing up in care homes it was what gave her this hardened exterior. She rarely let anyone in because she was afraid that she would get hurt. Haruhi was glad her friend was finally starting to open up.

"What about you and Tamaki?" Sora asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Tell him," Sora said. "He keeps making these affectionate gestures, I can tell that he really likes you…and that he hates me."

Haruhi frowned, "Hates you?"

"Because of what I did," Sora sighed. "He's a good guy, Haruhi, he wants to protect you and doing what I did stopped him from doing so."

Both of them turned to the door when it opened and Kyouya and Tamaki walked in.

"Haruhi needs to rest," Tamaki said shortly.

Sora gave Haruhi a look and then got up, "You can't be mad at me forever, I've been Haruhi's best friend for years and I would never hurt her."

"What you did hurt her," Tamaki shot at her. "What happened is your fault."

Sora could feel herself on the brink of tears again, she usually put people in their place when it came to arguing, but Tamaki had struck a nerve. Kyouya pulled Sora in to his arms and gave Tamaki an icy glare.

Haruhi spoke, "If you care about me, then you will stop blaming my best friend for protecting me and keeping a promise."

Tamaki's shocked expression was priceless and his speechlessness was just as good. Haruhi stretched an arm out towards him, he went to her and took her hand.

"Gomen nasi, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered.

"I know you just want to protect me, but you're going to have to except that Sora wants to do that too," Haruhi said to him.

Sora turned in Kyouya's arms to watch the pair, "I won't stop being her best friend but I will pass on protection duties to you, if you can handle my little sister." Sora said smiling.

Haruhi laughed, "Only by a couple of years."

Tamaki frowned in confusion, "but you're an only child, aren't you?"

Haruhi grinned, "hai, but we are as close as sisters."

"And you can understand why I wanted to protect my little sister," Sora said, then her voice dropped to a mutter and her gaze hit the floor. "Even if what I did didn't really help her."

"I just want everyone to get passed this, we need to stick together," Haruhi said firmly.

"Hai, Gomen nasi, Sora," Tamaki said sincerely.

"Gomen nasi, Tamaki," Sora replied, she then looked at Haruhi and grinned. Haruhi frowned in confusion. "We better leave you guys to talk," Sora said winking at Haruhi.

Sora led Kyouya from the room, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi alone.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai," Haruhi said blushing and not looking at him, Tamaki reached over and lifted her face. He had been so scared of losing her. If she never knew how he really felt about her then he would never have forgiven himself for not telling her a long time ago. He loved her, with all of his heart and he wasn't about to waste one more second.

"Haruhi," he whispered, his face a few inches away from hers. The answer to her silent question was written in his eyes. He leaned down towards her until his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Haruhi had her answer.

Kyouya led Sora downstairs to get some breakfast, never letting go of her hand. She seemed a lot happier now things were sorted out.

"How do you find your way around this house?" Sora asked Kyouya.

"Practise," Kyouya answered, "but it's still easy to get lost."

Sora laughed lightly, "I can't imagine you getting lost or being confused."

Kyouya stopped and turned to look at her, Sora kept walking. She walked into him with a soft thud, Sora gasped in surprise as Kyouya's arms came around her. Sora relaxed and her arms went around him, she snuggled in to his chest.

"That was quite sudden," Sora whispered.

"I couldn't wait any longer without holding you," Kyouya whispered back.

Sora practically melted at that comment, Kyouya was always so distant with everyone else but with her he was…different.


	3. Chapter 3

"We need to form a plan," Tamaki said while they were all seated in the lounge area.

It'd had been 6 days since Haruhi had been allowed out of bed and now she sat in Tamaki's lap as the host club and Sora gathered in the lounge to form a plan against her uncle.

"Haruhi's uncle has probably nearly figured it all out," Sora said. She was seated next to Kyouya on a two-seater leather couch, his arm was around her shoulders, his fingers brushed through her hair.

"What can we do?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, my uncle owns a lot of businesses all over the world, I don't think running is an option," Haruhi said.

"What about confrontation?" Kaoru asked.

"Haruhi's father tried that," Kyouya chipped in.

"Wait, you mean you haven't tried refusing him in person, Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"We are talking about a man who doesn't take no for an answer, in business at least. Many companies have been forced into selling because of him," Kyouya said.

There was a pensive silence.

"I have an idea," Sora said. "I don't know whether it will work or not but it's got to be worth a shot. You know that game you play, Hikaru, Kaoru…"

"The one where they make people guess which twin is which?" Tamaki asked.

"Hai, well me and Haruhi are very alike," Sora said, but the confused looks she got meant she wasn't explaining it very well.

"Keep going," Kyouya said.

"Haruhi's uncle is a businessman, so we have to give him an offer he can't refuse," Sora explained. "He knows that Haruhi doesn't want to do this and is only going to fight him all the way. When Haruhi's uncle comes to this house Haruhi can confront him, tell him no. When he doesn't accept that I will appear and we'll give him the offer. Which is, whoever he picks goes to France with him. Our similarity in looks will make it near impossible to tell the difference between us, especially since he has only seen you once. If he picks Haruhi then when we go up to pack I come back down in your clothes and go to France with him."

Kyouya's hand stopped dead when he heard what she had to say.

"Nani?!" Was chorused around the room but Haruhi spoke first, "I can't let you do that!"

"I'm no angel as I'm sure you guys know, I'd give it about a week before your uncle would put me on a plane back to Japan," Sora said.

"Iie," Kyouya said firmly.

Sora turned to look at him, "We have no other option, I have to do this to help Haruhi."

"Sora, you can't," Haruhi said getting up. "It's too dangerous."

"You of all people should know how worldly I am. I've lived in France, England, America, Italy, Germany and Spain. I told you about it all," Sora said to her.

"Doushite? Why have you moved so much?" Tamaki asked.

Sora sighed, "my parents left me when I was a baby, I've been growing up in care homes all my life. They never lasted for very long about a year in each place, but I spent 2 years in France when I was 12 so I'm pretty much fluent in French. Actually the languages were the most things I liked about travelling, I haven't forgotten them. The problem was not many people could or wanted to handle me. I started travelling overseas when it became clear that I was one of the worst cases and nobody wanted to take me in. It's not as bad as it sounds, I don't do drugs, drink, smoke or anything like that. You see Haruhi is my only family, she's my little sister. It's my responsibility to look after her."

Tamaki had often thought Haruhi's life was what it was like to live in poverty, but Sora's life seemed worse.

"When I came to Japan about a year ago, I met Haruhi. She taught me Japanese and we quickly became best friends, I tolerated my carer because I wanted to stay here and be friends with Haruhi." Sora paused and laughed slightly. "You even gave me my name," she said to Haruhi.

Haruhi couldn't help but smile back, "You said you hated yours, you wanted something that would make you fit in. You already have the Japanese origin, but you thought you're name would raise unwanted questions."

"What was your name before?" Tamaki asked.

Sora put on her Italian accent and answered, "Arianna, which ironically means utterly pure, since I have a bit of most cultures in me I don't see how it works."

"I thought Sora suited you, especially since it means sky," Haruhi said.

"Well, it's been the only constant in my life," Sora sighed. "But enough about the past, I must do this, it's our only option."

After a bit more arguing before everyone either went home or to bed, Sora sighed and turned around Kyouya was still sitting in the exact place completely silent.

"Kyouya, I…" Sora started but Kyouya got up and left the room. Sora flopped down on the couch feeling defeated after a while she decided to go to bed. She exited the room and ascended the stairs, Sora reached the top and then realised she had no idea where she was going. Sora nearly screamed in frustration.

About half an hour later Sora finally made it to her room, Kyouya's door was on her left and she stood outside his door for about five minutes, debating with herself whether to disturb him or not. Sora took a deep breath and knocked on his door, she gently grasped the handle and went in.

Suddenly she felt two feet tall, "Kyouya?" He was sat at the desk tapping away on his laptop, he didn't move or say anything he just kept typing.

"Kyouya," she said again stepping closer to him.

He paused his typing but didn't turn around. "You'd leave without a second thought?" He asked bitterly and then turned to her.

"Of course not, you don't think this hard for me? This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, I've never had a reason to stay anywhere before!" Sora blurted out. "Yeah, I really asked to fall in love and then have to leave you!" she added sarcastically.

"Fall in love?" Kyouya questioned his voice soft, he stood up and watched Sora.

"Yeah, you jerk, you made me fall in love with you," Sora huffed, though she wasn't really angry.

Kyouya leaned down quickly and kissed her. Sora's anger melted away and she inwardly hated that he could do that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his encircled her pulling her closer to him.

"Well, it's your own fault, you made me fall in love with you," Kyouya said softly before leaning down to kiss her again.

"That's not fair," she breathed when they stopped kissing.

Kyouya smiled and pulled Sora into a tight hug. A sadness swept over them both when they realised this was the last night they would have together, for a while at least.


End file.
